A common design for a dishwashing appliance includes one or more dishwashing rack assemblies that are movable in and out of a wash chamber. One or more articles (such as dishes, cooking utensils, cups, glasses, etc.) can be placed on the racks for positioning near spray assemblies in the wash chamber that provide sprays of fluid for washing and rinsing. Using features such as e.g., tines, the racks allow a user to organize the articles while also orienting the articles in a manner intended to facilitate the removal of food soils from the surfaces of the articles. Movement of the rack assembly in and out of the wash chamber allows the user more convenient access for the loading and unloading of articles.
Both an upper and lower rack assembly may be provided. Commonly, the lower rack assembly may be provided with wheels that are carried directly on wire members attached to, or forming part of, the rack assembly. The wire is intended to serve as an axle about which the wheel rotates. This approach can present several problems.
For example, the wire member onto which the rack is mounted can be easily damaged. If the wire member is bent, the rack may not move properly in and out of the wash chamber. As such, special handling is required during manufacture. If the problem occurs or is not discovered until after a user has taken delivery, the expense of a service call may be incurred.
Additionally, depending upon e.g., the amount of weight placed into the rack by the user, the wire member may flex or bend in a manner that adversely affects the ability of the wheel to roll properly. Again, this may prevent the rack from moving properly in and out of the wash chamber. The wheel may not be oriented properly and/or may slide rather than roll—all of which can undesirably require more force to move the rack in and out.
Furthermore, from an aesthetic perspective, certain consumers may find the appearance of the wheel and its wire axle unattractive and/or non-robust. The wheels are typically visible from the top and sides of the rack. The wire axle, wheel, or both, may appear structurally weak to certain consumers.
Accordingly, in view of problems including those set forth above, a more robust wheel or roller assembly for an appliance would be useful. More particularly a wheel or roller assembly that is not readily bent and/or does not use a rod or wire member as a wheel axle would be beneficial. Such an assembly that can have improved strength for supporting the weight of a loaded rack assembly would be useful. A wheel or roller assembly that can also provide improved aesthetics would be advantageous.